Big Changes
by xTakeMyBreathAwayx
Summary: Edward and Alice fight way to much,and it is driving everyone crazy.Bella uses her power to try and stop it
1. hairdryer madness

CHAPTER 1: hairdryer madness

BELLA'S POV

Edward sped down the narrow roads of Forks, Washington faster than usual. Steering the car, seemingly careless, one hand on the steering wheel. But the powerful car stayed within the white lines with perfect precision.

"Edward, you are only mad because you know that I'm right, and you're wrong." Alice said matter-of-factly from the backseat. I rolled my eyes for the millionth time this week.

"No," Edward stated from the drivers seat, " I'm angry because you are making a huge thing out of something insignificant." They had been fighting constantly for the last month, and it was starting to get on everyone's nerves. Except for mine that is. My nerves had already been damaged to a point of no return, before they ended their 1st 2 weeks of extreme sibling rivalry.

It's been 10 years since my transformation. And yet, my love for Edward, and the rest of my vampire family has grown only stronger. I myself, obviously, have not grown at all. I still can't believe I am so lucky, as to have found Edward, and have him to call my very own. It is true, that leaving Charlie was unbelievably hard, but I knew that I would have to make sacrifices if this was the life I truly wanted for myself. Edward has appeared to have grown out of his guilt from me becoming, quote, " a monster damned to an eternity of thirst", and the family recently moved back to Forks. Everyone we knew here had pretty much either moved away, or just forgotten we ever existed.

No one really knows the reason Edward and Alice decided to constantly disagree all of a sudden, but they do, and they do it well. My thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Don't you think I'M right Bells?" Alice said in her sweetest voice,

"OF COARSE SHE DOESN'T!" Edward yelled, "You don't have ANY logic behind you're theory."

"Umm… well, to tell you the truth, I don't even remember what you guys are actually fighting about…" I managed to mutter. But they could hear me loud and clear,

"Well it all started when Edweirdo over here decided to move my precious hair dryer from the upstairs bathroom, to the _downstairs_ bathroom." Alice said downstairs, like someone might say poop.

"No", Edward butted in, "It started when Alice came running into the living room, hitting me with her blow drier!"

"Well, I only did that because YOU moved it."

"But YOU started the FIGHT! Why do u even need the hairdryer? It's not like you have enough hair to work with!"

"UHG! SHUT UP!" Alice screeched."you're just mad, because your own wife doesn't believe you! And you know why she doesn't believe a word you're saying?

"she DOES!"

"no. she doesn't. because you are a stupid little liar!"

"nuh-uh"

"uh-huh!"

"nuh-uh!"

"yeah-huh!" They went on like this for the entire car ride back to our house. When we got home, I talked to Carlisle, and he called an emergency family meeting. Something had to be done…


	2. a family decision

CHAPTER 2: a family decision

BELLA'S POV

"So, I'm sure everyone knows why we are here." Carlisle said in a calm yet stern voice. We were sitting around our dinning room table. Family meetings are primarily what we use this particular piece of furnisher for, so when Carlisle called for everyone to come here and sit, we knew what was happening.

"Um. I actually don't" Alice said innocently.

"Oh my god", Edward snickered, "You're so stupid. It's obviously about how you are always starting fights with me."

"Edward." Esme looked on the verge of becoming upset, but not quite at the moment. She was just stern, "Please do not call your sister stupid. Apologize right now."

"Fine. I'm deeply and truly sorry, Alice." Edward said this with an exaggerated innocent look on his face. Mocking Alice.

"You see Edward? THAT is why we are all here. Why have you and your sister been at each other's throats lately? It is extremely unnecessary and annoying. It affects everyone in this house, and we need to put a stop to it. Right. Now." Carlisle said. Edward simply looked down at the floor. He looked like a mischievous child. A big… handsome… perfect child. I almost laughed. Almost being the keyword.

"Look, Dad, it's really not that big of a deal." Alice tried. I would swear I heard Emmett laugh, and Edward shot him a dirty look. Then Edward looked angry. Emmett obviously thought something Edward disliked, but what's new about that? Anyway, as Carlisle went on and on about how we should conduct ourselves in this house, and towards other people, even though we all knew it would make no difference to the situation in which we are currently in, and I was getting more and more annoyed by the mere second.

"So, in conclusion, we should all always—"

"SHUT UP! OH MY GOD, I CAN'T STAND THIS!" I saw the shock on everyone's faces, and felt a feeling of calm seep through my body, but it had little effect, "Please! Don't even try that with me right now Jasper! I can't take it anymore! Edward, Alice, you both need to get over yourselves, and SHUT. UP!"

"Come on Bella, don't do anything you might regret later…" Emmett said, but I could sense that it was more of a plead, rather than a warning.

"I'm sorry, but I can't just sit back and watch our family fall

apart."

"Ugh. Bella, you are such a drama queen. I would hardly call this 'falling apart'." Rosalie said, but not before rolling her eyes at my emotions.

"You see guys?! Your fighting has had an effect on the whole family, causing us all to fight." Even though, Rosalie has never really liked me, but I didn't say that. I mean, I was trying to prove a point here. "And something needs to be done. Something… drastic." I saw Edward jump up from his chair and try to stop me, but he was too late. I concentrated on Edward and Alice, and flicked my wrist.

"NO! OH MY GOD! BELLA, YOU SWORE YOU WOULD NEVER DO THIS TO ANY OF US!" Edward shrieked. But I didn't care. This had gotten out of hand, and my power could be our last solution…


	3. a new day

CHAPTER 3: a new day

EDWARD'S POV

I quickly covered my mouth. I did NOT just sheik. My vocal cords have not even been able to go that high since I was 11! "BELLA!" I tried to sound mad, but I just sounded whinny.

"I'm sorry angel, but I believe this is for the best." This isn't happening. This CAN'T be happening.

"Okay", I told myself in my head. Gosh, was I happy no one could read MY thoughts, "She is trying to teach you a lesson. All you need to do is make her _think _you and Alice learned it. You'll be fine. You can do this."

" But Bella, honey, dear, sugar pie, you need to think rationally. How could we ever really pull this off, I mean, we have school tomorrow." I tried.

"Oh, well, you will both just go to each other's classes. And don't even pretend you couldn't walk into a random classroom anywhere in our school, and ace the class without even trying." She simply replied. Gosh, I wish I could read her mind as easily as I could everyone else's. Wait. It seems really quite. Quieter that it has ever been… for me. The voices in my head. They are missing. Oh no, when Bella changed us, it must have changed our powers too! I rolled my eyes, and when I did this, I caught a glimpse of Alice in the corner of my eye except… it wasn't Alice. It was I. And I looked like I just saw a ghost.

ALICE'S POV

Oh no. It was all I could think. All I could probably say if I tried. Oh. No. Bella can't do this to me. I don't want to be Edward! I CAN'T be Edward.

"Ouch." I said. Everyone in the room looked at me. I realized it was the first thing I have said.

"What's the matter?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. I just, I have such a head ache all of a sudden." Why were they all being so LOUD? "Shhh!!"

"Um… no one is talking, Alice."

"What? you are all talking at the same time."

"Oh my", said Esme, "you and Edward must have switched powers, along with bodies."

"Holy crap. CONTROL YOUR THOUGHTS PEOPLE! O, and how did you know we switched bodies?"

"Well, when Bella flicked her wrist, and Edward, or… you, flipped out, we kind of got the idea."

"Oh my gosh, this is gonna be SO funny. Like, you guys have no idea." Emmett snickered.

"Shut up", Edward said from across the room. It was so strange, watching myself. Hopefully this wouldn't last long enough for me to get used to it. But I know Bella won't let us get outta this the easy way (forcibly). We would need to gain something from it. So, all we had to do was pretend to be better. Easy enough.

"Well, what are we going to do to hide this from the town?" Rosalie asked.

"Easy", Bella stated. I kept trying to glare at her, but she never caught my eye." They will simply live, or well, act like the other. Dress like the other. Talk like the other. BE the other."

LATER THAT NIGHT 

This day was the worst day of my… existence. I have been sitting up here in my room, with the door locked for about 5 hours, and soon I would have to go to school, and that would do nothing to help my situation. Of coarse, if anyone really wanted to get in, they could easily break through the door. But I don't think anyone dared. Jasper wouldn't even give me my good-night kiss when I said I was going upstairs, because he said, quote, "sorry, but that would feel way too much like I was making out with Edward. And I'm not down with that." If I could cry, I would.

EDWARD'S POV

This is defiantly the strangest night I've ever had. And of coarse Emmett isn't making it any better. Here he comes now.

"What's the matter shorty?"

"Get away from me Emmett. I am so not in the mood."

"Meow. Kitty got claws. Is it your time of the month or something?"

"Emmett, you're retarded. 1st of all, I am NOT a girl. This is just temporary. 2nd of all, Alice is a vampire, so it's NEVER the 'time of the month', numb nuts."

"Yeah well---", Emmett started, but I couldn't hear the rest. Before he could finish his sentence, I got a vision. There was a huge white flash. I heard it happen before I saw it. "Oh no!" I heard myself say, or well, Alice, but I knew it was myself.

"Oh yes little sister!" Emmett was backing me up into a wall and reaching out… then, it all went black.

"Emmett", I said. He hadn't even realized that I hadn't heard a word of his insult. "What ever you are thinking about doing… don't."

"O, well whatever could you mean sissy?" I saw him move closer. I didn't know exactly what he was gonna do, but I new he exceeded my strength in Alice's body, and I wasn't going to like that. He took another step towards me. I jumped up and made a run for the kitchen.

"GOTCHA!" Emmett yelled.

"Damn it." I had forgotten that I wouldn't run at my normal speed. Emmett picked me up in his arms and held me like a baby.

"HAHAAH! Now you are mine, Alice!"

"I'M EDWARD!"

"Yeah… Edward with _boobies_. Hehe"

"I hate you Emmett" just then Rosalie walked in.

"Emmett! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WUTH ALICE?!"

"Huh? Nonononno, this is Edward… remember?"

"Oh. ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH EDWARD?!"

"No! I'm just tormenting him", Emmett said with a grin.

"Oh. Ok." She said. And stalked out of the room with a walk that would make a supermodel cry. I squirmed and fought for what seemed like forever.

"RAPE RAPE!" I screamed.

"What was that?" I heard Esme ask from upstairs.

"Oh, Emmett is just torturing Edward." Rosalie said in a nonchalant voice.

"EMMETT! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT MY BODY!" I heard my voice yell from Alice's room.

"Don't worry, I won't do any permanent damage." Emmett yelled back.

"Time for some more torment" Emmett said.

"STOP" I heard Carlisle yell from upstairs. My savior. "It's time for school kids. Alice, go get the Volvo."

"Um, you mean Edward. _Edward_ go get the Volvo. Right?" I said, very confused.

"No. Actually, I mean Alice. She has to drive the Volvo, and everyone to school." He said.

Oh. No…


	4. the morning after

CHAPTER 4: the morning after

BELLA'S POV

I still wasn't sure if I had made the right decision by doing the change. I mean, I had promised my family that I would never do that. And for 10 years, I kept my promise. But, when you think about it, they use their powers on me. Well… Alice does, and Edward would if he could. So it's really only fair that I got to play my hand at using my power. I don't get many chances to use it anyway. Plus, maybe it will teach them lessons about respecting other's privacies. After I thought all of this, I realized that what I was really doing was trying to prove to myself that I had done the right thing. I didn't really need to do that. I mean, whether it works out or not, it's done, and I'll find out if it was the right decision or not in the end…

ALICE'S POV

Last night was horrible. I stayed in my room the whole time. I want my own body back. NOW. Right now. I hate everything about Edward's body, or at least being in it. The smell, the height, the power. His power more than anything. I can't stand it. I literally can't hear myself think. Edward says he tries to sound out our thoughts, and I have been trying to do so for the last 10 hours. How much luck have I come across? None. The worst was hearing Jasper. He thought it was funny! Well, so did everyone else in this house. Not including Edward of course. And, well, I'm not too certain about Bella, because I am unable to use my gift on her. Ugh! I wouldn't even call this a gift really. It is more like a curse.

My thoughts were then interrupted by Edward, or myself really, yelling from downstairs. I heard my sister telling Esme that it was Emmett and Edward fighting. "EMMETT! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT MY BODY!" It was surprisingly easy to sound extremely angry with Edward's voice, but apparently Emmett wasn't grasping the seriousness in the words.

"Don't worry. I wont do any permanent damage." Then a new voice stepped into the situation.

"Stop. Its time for school kids. Alice," I was surprised to hear my name, and I knew he was talking to me. Not Edward in my body. "Go get the Volvo." Next I heard a voice from downstairs. Mine.

"You mean Edward. _Edward_ go get the Volvo. Right?" I could hear the confusion in my own voice. Or, at the moment Edward's.

"No. Actually I mean Alice. She has to drive the Volvo, and everyone to school." Carlisle replied. I heard Edward gasp from downstairs. I heard his thoughts in my head.

_Oh no_. The voice in my head said. _He can't be serious. No one ever drives my car. They have their own. This isn't fair_. I almost laughed. He was so whiny. But than I thought about how many times Edward must have heard me complain in my own head. A feeling of shame and embarrassment washed over me. But I know he would never tell any one people's personal thoughts. Then, the shame was replaced by thankfulness. Edward really isn't that bad… I guess. I mean, if Emmett or Rosalie had his power, they would be horrible. I shuddered at the thought. It might as well be blackmail and torment wrapped in a bow. It was then that it occurred to me that I still needed to get dressed, for I was wearing the same clothes that Edward had wore the day before. It usually takes me about 5 minutes to pick out an outfit that more than half the school girls wouldn't be able to conjure up if you gave them 2 hours in a department store. But this was a whole different story. I was unfamiliar with Edward's clothes, and what looked good on him. I tried thinking of what I could see him picking out for himself. But then I realized that I had his style, times 1000. I could make him look super fly. And decided that this could be entertaining.

EDWARD'S POV

Ugh. That was the one word that had been going through my mind all night. This day is already horrible, and it's only 7:10! First, Alice is driving my Volvo, and now, the hard part. Getting dressed. I am actually surprised by how much pressure I am feeling over this. Mostly because I know that if I don't look absolutely perfect, Alice will kill me. I guess I better start though, if I was ever going to get this over with. It's so complicated though. So many shirts, pants, skirts, dresses, shoes, and hair accessories. And there was one in every color imaginable. Ugh. Ok ok, lets thinking. I want to be comfy. Yet stylish. This'll take a while.

Ok, so first I should just get the basic essentials done. Although, that… that might be the trickiest part. I walked over to the top draw of Alice's dresser and slowly opened it. As I looked down at the different undergarments, I winced. As I looked at the pink and white lace bra before me, I realized that I have no idea how to do this. Maybe I should, I don't know, just, do it. What clip do I use? Is it inside out right now? I'm usually not this confused. At that exact moment, I made a horrendous thought. I was going to have to see Alice, my sister, naked. Eww. Ewwwww. Icky. What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?! Maybe, maybe if close my eyes, I wont see anything. It's worth a try. I went to go grab a pair of under wear and held it in the same hand as my bra. I close my eyes, and undressed. It was now that I realized that this was a bad idea. I couldn't tell if the bra was clipped or inside-out or even the right size. But I was not about to open my eyes now that I was completely nude. I pulled the underwear on. Easy enough. Now for the brassiere. I clipped it before putting it on. Then I pulled it over my head. "Ouch!" I said out loud. Something is caught on my hair. "Owwiess." I tried pulling it down. "Ouchy." No luck. Up then? "ACK!" arg. What am I gonna do? It's not like I can call some one in here to help me. I'm topless for god's sake! All right, I needa think rationally. Maybe, maybe I can call Alice up to help me. But then again she might be mad at my attempt at this. Damnit. I'll just go call someone up.

I walked over to the door, but in that process, I forgot about everything on the floor. Before I knew it, I had tripped over something, and landed face first on the floor. "God damn it!! How the hell do I get up?" I sat on the ground, squirming for what seemed like forever, even though it was probably just 10 minutes. "Help me!" I called, "I'm stuck! Wahh!" maybe… maybe I should just open my eyes, just for a second to get myself out of this mess. But, if I was to catch a glimpse of something… I shuddered. It was then that I heard the laughter. And after that little giggle, and explosion of laughter erupted.

"Oh my god, Edward," Rosalie said between her heavy breathes from laughing so hard. "I wish I hade this on video tape!"

"Who else is there? How long have you all been watching me?!"

"Since Alice heard your thoughts." I heard Bella say.

"Sorry, eddy, but I had to see it." Alice (myself) added.

"But… Alice, don't you care that they see you naked?" I asked, very confused.

"Why would I? We are all girls here." She said, and I could picture in my mind their incessant giggling. It was then that I realized with great relief that neither Jasper nor Emmett were here. Yes! But… that isn't to mean that the girls won't tell them later…

"Well, in the mean time, will you guys help me please? As you can see, I'm having a tiny bit of trouble here." As I squirmed on the floor once again.

"Oh really, we hadn't noticed." Rosalie scoffed.

"Just get me up."

"Fine fine." they picked me up and helped me get my bra on. Now _we _actually have to get dressed." Bella joked, and then they all left, except for Alice that is.

"Um, Edward…" she started.

"Yeah?"

"Uh. Thanks. For, you know, like, closing you're eyes and stuff. That means a lot." I could have just told her that I didn't want to she her naked, cause that would be gross, but I knew she was being sincere.

"No problem Alice. I just hope you do the same for me." She laughed.

"Don't worry. I plan on it." she smiled my crooked smile. Wow. I see why Bella likes it so much. It looks so… so genuine. "Well, alright, now that we had our little 'heart to heart' I'm gonna go finish getting dressed. See you later."

"Bye." But she was already out the door.


	5. not the morning routine

Chapter 5: not the morning routine

ALICE'S POV

All right, time to get down to business. I could hear the morning thoughts of everyone going though my head. They all seemed to know what they were going to wear today. Other than Edward that is, he was still befuddled. At least I know I can help him if it gets out of control. I laughed as I thought of Edward yelling for help while on the floor wrapped in a pink lacey bra. I have gotten better at not listening to their thoughts, but I can still hear it. The best way to describe it would just be, a muffled scream. It's almost as if you shoved a sock in the mouth of someone, in the middle of them talking to you.

"Well," I said out loud to myself, "let's get crackin'" I looked through almost all of Edward's clothes. Nothing. I couldn't find anything good enough to wear. Everything was either old, baggy, dirty, or just plain ugly.

"Where did he put all the hot clothes I bought him for Christmas, and other holidays? When I think of it… I never see him wear any of It." it was then that I saw a blue shirt I had bought him out of the corner of my eye. But, it wasn't in his draw like the other shirts; it was on the floor or his closet. Strange. I walked over to the closet to pick it up. Guess what I found.

"What the hell?!" every single item of clothing I had ever bought him was thrown in the back of his closet. Of course I was angry, but I also felt relief. At least I had something to wear. I picked out a dark blue low rise pair of jeans from Abercrombie, and an Abercrombie button down shirt that was blue and white. Then, I put on a big Hollister sweatshirt.

"Now for hair." I went to the bathroom and used gel. I grabbed a great big glob of

Cold gel, and started working it into my hair. When I was done, I looked into the mirror. I had little spikes all over my head. "Perfect." The next thing I needed to do was make-up. I knew Edward would never do this, and would probably kill me if he knew, but, I he would look sooo good with just a touch of bronzer, cover up on for the dark shadows under his eyes, and a bit of eyeliner. He won't even notice… I hope. After I did that, I was ready, and decided to go downstairs. I could tell from the thoughts that everyone was ready to go, so I made my way downstairs. It was then that Edward and I saw each other. I almost screamed. He was standing there. Hair knotted, as though it hadn't been brushed at all. A black tee shirt, and stained gray sweat pants. No make up. He can't do this to me.

"Oh no." I said

"Oh no." I heard him say.

"Edward… what am I wearing?!"

"What are you wearing? What the hell am I wearing? I look like a preppy ass." He said.

"At least you look clean!"

"Clean? Is that what you call clean? I have junk all over my face, Alice! Make up is not for men!"

"First of all Edward, you certainly are not acting like a man right now, you are acting like a spoiled little girl!"

"Well I'm in you're body, so that would fit."

"And second of all, this 'junk' as you call it, is expensive make up put on with great care and with out it you would look ugly! As usual!"

"But Alice! OH GOSH!" Edward stared at me with a look of someone who just

Saw their favorite childhood toy shredded by a lawn mower.

"Ugh. What now, loser?"

"My… my… what did you do to my hair?!"

"Your hair?! I look like a hobo!"

"Hey, don't make fun of hobos! They're a good people! And I'd rather look like a hobo than a 7 year old boy!"

"Spikes are all the rage in Baghdad Edward!"

"Newsflash! This isn't Baghdad! And I look Like a 7 year old punk with that hair-do."

"Deal. With. It." I said. Seriously, he has absolutely no idea about fashion. Luckily, Carlisle broke us up once again. Then, after we were scolded, we all walked out to Edward's Volvo. His precious, precious Volvo. I felt an evil smirk spread across my face. If he thinks he can get away with dissing me and making me look like a homeless man who just crawled out of the sewer then he is sadly mistaken. And guess what eddy-poo. I'm driving.


End file.
